Conventionally, as disclosed in for example the following patent document 1, a substrate carrying device that causes a carrying arm to carry a reticle to a lower position of a reticle stage and the reticle to be held onto the lower surface of the electrostatic chuck fixed on the lower side of the reticle stage is known.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 11-74182